


the monster under my bed

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Analoceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non Sexual Age Regression, Virgil Sanders is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's not scared. Honest.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: sanders sides agere [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 13
Kudos: 320





	the monster under my bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr anon: "Lil V wants to watch scary movies like he does when he's big but he gets scared easily so his cg(s) have to cuddle him so he feels safe (I had analoceit in mind but up to you!!)"

"I'm not scared," Virgil insists, trying desperately not to stick his thumb in his mouth. Lo gives him a _look_ , summoning his bat pacifier out of thin air and handing it to him. He pops it in his mouth with relief.

"It's all right if you are, you know," Dee says, carding his ungloved fingers through Virgil's hair. "You're allowed to be scared."

"Not scared," Virgil says, taking out his paci and bouncing on the couch cushion. "It's _jus'_ Nightmare 'fore Christmas. Not scary."

"If you insist," Dee says, with a dramatic flair that makes Virgil burst into giggles and kick his socked feet against the couch. He's wearing his skeleton onesie and (appropriately enough) Nightmare Before Christmas-patterned socks. A bat plushie is securely tucked into the crook of one arm.

It's taken a while to get to this point. He used to regress in the dimness of his own room, terrified and alone. He would color by himself sometimes, sprawled out on the purple carpet, but more often than not, he would spend the entire time cocooned miserably in his own blankets, thumb tucked in his mouth and tears slipping down his cheeks.

Then Dee found out. At first, Virgil was terrified that Dee would make fun of him, but to his surprise, their relationship when he was big never changed. And Dee always came up with the best games. 

Lo discovered his regression by accident one day, walking in to discuss Thomas's schedule and finding Virgil flopped on his bed, having an animated conversation with his stuffed animals. They were already boyfriends, but Lo was happy to become his caregiver as well, joining Dee Dee in the job.

Virgil still doesn't like to regress around the others (although they technically know), but this is fine, crammed together on the couch in Deceit's room to watch movies.

The Oogie Boogie Man appears on the screen and Virgil whimpers slightly around his pacifier. He's not scared, he tells himself. He's _not_ , but he knows what's under the Oogie Boogie Man's burlap covering, and he knows what he's going to do, he's going to kidnap Mister Sandy Claws and- and-

His whimpering grows loud enough to attract the attention of both Lo and Dee, who exchange a look over Virgil's head. He can feel it, like a beacon, as they settle closer, cuddling him in the middle like an ice cream sandwich with extra sprinkles. Dee drops a kiss on the crown of his head.

"It's all right," he soothes, his voice a slight hiss. "Don't worry, little storm cloud. He gets his in the end."

"Dee is right," Lo joins in, tucking Virgil securely against him. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Virgil asks around his pacifier, his words muffled. They both understand him fine, as several of Dee's arms go round his back, and the others drape across his stomach.

"Perfectly sure," Dee reassures him. "Mister Sandy Claws _and_ Jack will be just fine."

"Kay," Virgil says, relaxing a little into their touch. He watches the action on the screen avidly, the light flickering across his face.

By the time the movie has begun to wind down, he's yawning, his eyelids drooping.

"Methinks someone is ready for a nap," Dee murmurs, with a chuckle.

"No!" Virgil says, suddenly wide awake. "No nap! What if Oogie Boogie Man gets me?"

"He'll have to go through me first," Dee says, his yellow eye glittering.

"And me," Lo adds. "You have nothing to fear, little bat. I promise." Virgil considers their words, squishing his bat plushie to his chest.

"'Kay," he decides. "But you nap, too."

"I'm fine with that," Dee says. "What about you, Logan?"

"A nap sounds like it would be beneficial, yes," Lo says. "It's settled then."

With a snap of his fingers, Dee transforms the couch into a bed. Virgil snuggles up between the both of them, a huge yawn overtaking him.

"Night night," he says between yawns. "Love you, Dee Dee. Love you, Lo Lo."

"We love you, too, storm cloud," Dee says, giving his cheek a gentle kiss. "Good night."

Virgil falls asleep almost instantly. His dreams are filled with skeletons and patchwork girls, but the Oogie Boogie Man is nowhere in sight.


End file.
